The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In the construction of many types of low slope roofs, a water impervious upper layer covering the surface of the roof is commonly used to prevent water from penetrating the roof structure. Although different materials are used depending on the type of roof constructed, this waterproof layer or surface is generally referred to as a roof membrane.
Roofs often have one or more elements extending upwardly and physically penetrating or extending through the membrane. These elements include pipes, vents, conduits or support members. Where these elements extend through the roof, they pierce the roof membrane and define potential leak paths for water to penetrate through the membrane. To prevent water from leaking or migrating through the membrane at these points, special care must be taken to seal the hole created in the membrane by the penetrating element.
One common technique of accomplishing this is by using a roof curb or pitch pocket. The pitch pocket is essentially a rigid or semi-rigid structure mounted to the roof that surrounds the penetration element. This structure is then filled with a pourable sealer. The pitch pocket itself must then be sealed or flashed to ensure that no water enters under the seal. While current pitch pockets often seal the projection adequately, there is a need for new and improved pitch pockets that exhibit improved packaging and ease of installation.